


The Great Divine Plan

by Vaniri



Series: Martin and Enidd [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, Imperial City (Elder Scrolls), Martin realizes he's going to be an emperor, Traveling Together, Uriel Septim is dead (what a shocker), alternative beginning (HoK wasn't a prisoner), and everyone can pay respects, and that he's really a Septim, but here we KNOW what happened to his body, press F for Uriel, protective HoK, they're slowly bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaniri/pseuds/Vaniri
Summary: On their way to Weynon Priory, Martin Septim and the Hero of Kvatch decide to make a quick stop in the Imperial City. After learning that the body of their late emperor lies in repose in the Temple of the One, they decide to pay him a visit. This is where Martin realizes who he really is and what awaits him in the upcoming future.
Relationships: Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Series: Martin and Enidd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835596
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Great Divine Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this fic had a greater purpose in my head, but during writing it simply turned into a self-indulgent ship fic. It would be like that sometimes.
> 
> Big thanks to Jen for beta reading <3

They left the Kvatch refugee camp first thing in the morning, heading east, towards Skingrad. Enidd doubted Martin was ready for that journey, he seemed completely unprepared for what could possibly happen on the road, but time was of the essence. The state he was in worried her, though. The man was even quieter than after escaping the city and to be honest, Enidd couldn’t really blame him. He went through _a lot_. He witnessed Kvatch fall, saw his home being destroyed and people he knew being slain on the streets, by creatures that should have never come to this world. Creatures that were there _because of him_. And right after he thought that nightmare had finally ended, he learned that he wasn’t just an ordinary priest, but a son of the Emperor himself, and had to leave his flock, people who needed him, especially now, as soon as possible. No wonder he couldn’t sleep that night.

He was tougher than he looked though, Enidd must have admitted that. He didn’t strike her as the traveling type, considering his occupation and probably lack of fighting skills, but he turned out to be a capable companion and endured their journey to Skingrad without any complaint. He didn’t talk much in general and Enidd understood that. He needed time to process what had happened and what was about to happen. A lot of time, probably.

She felt like a fool for adding up to the pile of his concerns by revealing the true reason why the Daedra came to Kvatch. He didn’t need that information now, not after what he went through. Not when she needed him to trust her. She felt that he didn’t, not completely. Yes, Martin was following her, yes, he was very polite and obedient, helpful even in certain moments (as he was, in fact, quite skilled in combat). But Enidd could still feel his skepticism, his uncertainty about this whole situation, and for some reason it didn’t sit well with her.

He warmed up to her a bit in Skingrad, where they stayed for the night. They still didn't talk much after that, but the atmosphere between them was palpably lighter.

After long days of walking, the Gold Road finally converged with the Red Ring Road and they could head north, along the shore of Lake Rumare. The Imperial City, the White Gold Tower and impressive stone walls surrounding it, was looming on the horizon, silent, mourning. Enidd tried not to look in that direction too often, but her eyes were drawn to the tall structure towering over the city like moths are drawn to fire. And every look she took made the memories she thought she had already left behind come back to her with full force.

“Are you okay?” Martin noticed that something was off. Of course he did, he was very observant, Enidd had found out.

“Yes. I’m just tired. We should rest somewhere, you look tired too.”

“It’s getting late, and we’ve been marching since morning. We should look for a place to spend the night.” He suggested.

“Hmmm. There’s an inn by the bridge, but it wouldn’t be safe to stay there. This road is probably the busiest road in Cyrodiil, many travelers make a stop in that inn. We still don’t know who our enemies are and why they killed the Emperor, or how much they know. It would be easy to get spotted there. And Inns like that are a perfect place for silent assassination, especially as the city guards rarely visit them.”

“I’m sure there’s even more inns in the city.” He gave the elf a soft smile.

“You want to stop in the city?”

“Why not? It’s huge and highly populated, so it shouldn’t be hard to blend in and disappear. It worked in Skingrad.”

It did, but Skingrad was not nearly as dangerous as the Imperial City could possibly be and Enidd was very unsure if staying there was a good decision. The enemy had infiltrated it once, and killed the Emperor, the most guarded person in Tamriel, in a tunnel no one should have known of. Most of the assassins were dead, the elf made sure of it, but she had no idea how many of them could still be out there. How many were still in the city.

But at that moment it seemed like their only choice. One look at Martin told Enidd that staying in the wilderness for another night was not an option. Dark circles formed under his weary eyes as he still had trouble sleeping, with nightmares of the recent events plaguing his mind. He needed somewhere warm and comfy to rest and if there was a chance to provide, the elf couldn’t bring herself to deprive him of it. He was her responsibility, she had to take care both of his security and well-being.

“Well, okay. But we need to be extremely cautious. Try to avoid unnecessary conversations, and if someone asks, remember: you are a traveling priest, which is basically true, and I’m your guard. Which is also true. You don’t come from any particular city, Tamriel is your home and you travel around it, visiting shrines and chapels of the Nine.”

“Understood.”

When they arrived in the city the sun had already set and the gates were about to shut. The guards by the entrance eyed the newcomers warily, but let them in saying nothing. Apparently none of them remembered Enidd, which was pretty convenient in this situation. She had a role to play.

“Excuse me, mister.” She chatted one of the men up. “Could you tell me where we can find a decent place to sleep?”

“Merchant’s Inn in the Market, King and Queen in Elven Gardens, the Tiber Septim in Talos Plaza, and All-Saints in Temple District.” He probably answered that question a lot because his answer sounded bored and mechanical. “There’s also the Bloated Float on the Waterfront, but that’s not a very nice neighborhood.”

“Thank you very much.”

“And if you’re here to pay respects to our deceased Emperor, he lies in repose in the Temple of the One. All citizens are welcome to see him, at any time of day and night.”

Enidd said nothing, only nodded in response and entered the city, beckoning Martin to follow her.

It was strange to be there again, after all that had happened. Everything felt so different, yet seemed the same. Stone walls didn’t crumble. People were still on the streets, minding their business and trying to live their lives as they used to. Beggars were still bothering bypassers, asking for a coin to spare and evading guards that were trying to shoo them away. Wanted posters with the face of the infamous Silver Fox were still hung on every building in the city. Everything as it used to be weeks ago. But Enidd could _feel_ the Imperial City grieve. Or maybe it was just her, entering this place again.

“First time in the capital?” She noticed Martin looking around with interest as they proceeded towards the center of Talos Plaza District.

“No, in my youth I spent some time here. I was an adept at the Arcane University, many years ago. It feels like a lifetime now.” He stopped in front of the statue of Akatosh, a giant stone dragon in a formidable pose and with wings spread wide, as if ready to lunge at his unholy opponent, looking at it with pure reverence. “It’s strange how everything looks exactly the same.”

“I hope you’re not planning any sentimental ventures, or to visit any old friends. We should keep a low profile here. And leave quickly in the morning.” The elf reminded.

“I know. So, where are we staying tonight? Tiber Septim?”

“Too obvious. Don’t look at me like that, better safe than sorry. Besides, the owner may remember me. I’d rather opt for All-Saints.”

“Lead the way, then.”

They made it to All-Saints without anyone bothering them and booked a small room with two separate beds. Enidd was sure Martin would hit the pillow promptly, but instead he sat on his bed with a pensive expression on his face. He didn't need long to get lost in his thoughts.

“You should sleep.”

“I know.”

“But something’s bothering you.” The elf took a seat beside him. “Is it nightmares? I noticed you wake up often because of them. I know that in Kvatch you saw terrible things and I can only imagine how you felt and how this horror changed you. But it’s over now and I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“I know, Enidd.”

“If you don't feel safe here I can stay up and take the watch.”

"No, you need to rest too. Besides, it's not that."

"Then what?"

He looked at her hopefully, as if expecting her to tell him what to do.

"I want… I think I should see him."

Enidd didn’t have to ask who he had in mind. Actually, she’s been thinking about it too, but couldn’t bring herself to suggest it.

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t know. But if the Emperor really was my father, this is my only chance to see him.”

“And say goodbye.” She whispered, more to herself than him.

“Were you two close?” Martin wasn’t deaf. He didn't know much about his traveling companion, but he noticed the way she spoke about the man. It made him curious.

“Not at all. But Emperor Uriel was a good man, and he helped me a lot. He didn’t deserve to die like this.” Enidd rose from his bed and walked up to the window. She was staring absentmindedly through its dusty glass for a while, thinking. “You’re right, you should go to the temple. _We_ should go. And we will, but not now. The guard said that people are allowed to see the Emperor at any time. So let’s hope the temple will be less, much less crowded late at night. You okay with that?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now get some sleep.”

None of them could sleep much.

They left All-Saints past midnight and walked towards the round building in the center of the Temple District. As Enidd suspected, the temple was almost empty at this hour, save for the honor guard standing by the door.

Uriel Septim VII was lying in the altar in the center of the temple, surrounded by now extinguished Dragonfires. His now looking small and fragile body was clothed in the finest robes Tamriel has ever seen, with hundreds of gems adorning the top part and golden embroidery embellishing their bottom. Thick white fur was draped around his neck and shoulders, hiding his slit throat from the view. He looked as if he was just sleeping there, calm and finally at peace, with a serene expression on his now pale face.

A face that, as Martin noticed with absolute disbelief, looked so alike his own.

Despite everything that happened during these couple of weeks, he still had his moments of doubt, when he questioned himself how a simple priest like him, son of a farmer and a tavern wench, could be a prince and the heir to the Dragon Throne. It felt so unreal. Too unreal to be true, he thought. So every day he prayed to the Nine, asked them to give him a sign, show him the truth and end his quandary. But the Nine remained silent, leaving Martin uncertain. At least until now. Now the truth was lying in front of him. He could finally feel it. He _saw_ it.

This was his father. And he was a Septim. He was truly going to be an Emperor, rule Tamriel and preside over her people. Suddenly he felt the weight of that responsibility heavy on his shoulders. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for this. Granted, he had his flock in Kvatch; he knew how to listen to people, settle disputes fairly, and give advice to those who sought them. But he had no idea about diplomacy and politics, how to rule a country, how to wage a war or how to avoid it. No one taught him how to be a ruler. How was he going to be a good one, then?

He felt a sudden surge of anxiety rush through him.

"Are you okay?" Enidd's quiet voice and her hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his musing.

“Yes, yes.”

“You don’t look okay.”

“It’s just… I still can’t believe it’s real. But now I _see_ it. This is my father. The Emperor is my father. And he’s dead, and everyone expects me to take his place. I just realized I don't know how.” He confessed, looking at her despondently. “How am I going to be an Emperor if I wasn’t made for it?"

"You’re not born as Emperor. You become one. You can too."

“You can’t know that.”

“And I don’t. But after the time we spent together so far I have a good feeling about you.”

A small sad smile tugged at the corner of Martin’s lips. It quickly faded away when his gaze fell back upon the body in front of him.

“Do you know how he died?”

“I was there. We were ambushed in a maze of tunnels below the city. His Blades were busy fending off assassins that swooped on us, I stayed behind to protect the Emperor. Then, another assassin appeared right beside us, out of nowhere. He cast a spell on me, paralysis of some sort. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t do anything.” Enidd shook his head. “I was just standing there, watching that bastard slit the Emperor’s throat.”

 _All because I didn’t kill him first_. She didn’t need to say that, Martin saw it in her eyes. He had to ask.

“You think his death was your fault?”

“No.” She shook her head again. “I couldn’t do anything. _He asked me not to do anything_. Right before it happened, we talked. He knew he was going to die, he knew he _had to_ die that day. Said the fate of the world depended on that. It had to happen.”

“He _asked you_ to let him die?”

“Yes.”

"And you listened? You believed him?"

"I was his agent for many years before his assassination. I worked in the shadows, so not many knew me, and I reported directly to him. I got to know him a little. It may sound strange to you, but Emperor Uriel had visions. Prophetic dreams about what was yet to come, as he described it. In one of his visions, many years ago, he saw me. He didn't know me, but he trusted me, took me in and let me work for him. By that he literally saved my life. And in his final moments he trusted me enough to consign the Amulet of Kings to me and warn me about the Gates. Of course I believed him. But did I want to let him die? _No_. I just had to. For the greater good.”

So there _was_ a divine plan after all, Martin thought. A plan he still didn't understand, one that involved death of the innocent, suffering and destruction. He was right when he said he didn't want to be a part of it. Unfortunately, it seemed that he was in over his head right from the beginning.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this." Enidd didn’t look like she needed his sympathy, but he had to show it anyway. It was in his nature.

"It had to be me." She said morosely, eyes riveted on some point in the distance. Moment later her gaze shifted to him. “From the beginning I knew it would be me.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Me neither. But maybe we’re not destined to understand. Maybe the gods just want us to execute, play our role in the Great Divine Plan.”

“And what is our role? Did the Emperor ever-” Martin hesitated. “see anything about my fate? Did he know what the Nine had planned for me?”

“I don’t think so. Maybe? He never said anything. He never said anything about you either, until the very end.”

“So I was a secret?”

“It saved your life.”

“So maybe he knew something after all.”

“Maybe, but whatever it was, he took it to his grave.”

He couldn’t know everything, though. People's fate wasn't written in the stars, not even in the Elder Scrolls, like Enidd once believed. People's fate was always in their own hands. Prophecies and dreams could guide them, but they had to find their own path. Like she did, many, many years ago, in a life that didn't feel like hers anymore.

Maybe she was led here so she could help this man see it too.

“Listen, Martin. I don’t know what the gods are planning, neither for me nor for you, but I know, I _feel_ we don't have to be just passive observers. I'm not going to be a passive observer. Not anymore. And I swear that whatever the Great Plan here is, I’m with you. I’m not going to let the Daedra, or even the Nine, hurt you.” Enidd looked him deep in the eye and he knew her words were sincere. ”I won’t let _anyone_ hurt you.”

He believed her.

**Author's Note:**

> *Akatosh laughs in the distance*


End file.
